


Sweet Is The Night

by i_am_a_hog



Series: That One Night [1]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: I Had To, M/M, Praise Kink, hello yes, i feel like this is a mess but, insecure Crowley I guess, kjfhgksjhfks, service top Crowley, this is smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-13 02:29:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19242001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_am_a_hog/pseuds/i_am_a_hog
Summary: The second Aziraphale doesn't constantly feel checked up on anymore, he decides to act on his feelings and desires. What it says in the tags ^.





	Sweet Is The Night

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to Mr Michael Sheen, because I fear no god. Thank you for my rights.

Aziraphale was looking at Crowley, who was in turn, looking out of the window of the bus far more concentrated, than he should be. Their shoulders were brushing – the contact was good, comforting and Aziraphale felt like he was floating, free of the pressure of heaven watching him, that he had carried around for the last six millennia. They had averted the Apocalypse and they would survive everything else as well. Agnes Nutter was always right.

But for now, they were alone and Aziraphale had an urge to touch Crowley, an urge to be close to him, an urge to make up for all the time they had lost. And so, without thinking too much about it, he rested a hand on Crowley’s leg, thumb rubbing circles into the coarse fabric of the jeans.

He had seen Crowley’s looks over the centuries, evaded them, even though he wished he didn’t have to. But right now, Crowley was decidedly not looking at him, staring out of the window, still. The tension in his jaw, told Aziraphale that he did want to react, even though he held himself back for a reason unknown to the angel. Then, slowly, almost hesitantly, Crowley rested his own hand on top of Aziraphale’s, lacing his fingers between the angel’s holding the hand in place, while his thumb was still drawing circles on Crowley’s thigh.

“You want this?” Crowley finally spoke up, voice rough. It stirred up something deep within Aziraphale, making him all the more sure of his answer.

“Yes.”

“Okay,” Crowley said and finally turned to face Aziraphale. His eyes seemed to look into the angel’s very soul, his essence, seemed to seek out all his desires and all his needs, and then Crowley kissed him.

It was the first time in years, decades, almost a century, that anybody kissed Aziraphale – he was rusty, slow to react, but he hadn’t forgotten how.

He opened his lips, letting Crowley’s tongue in, while he brought his other hand up against his jaw, keeping him in place, while his other wandered further up Crowley’s thigh, fingertips dipping between his legs. When they broke the kiss for a second, Aziraphale was sure, the bus was accelerating quite a bit past the speed limit, but he trusted Crowley not to discorporate them now and leaned in for another kiss, to which the demon eagerly responded.

“Angel,” Crowley whispered against his jaw, as he attempted to loosen Aziraphale’s bowtie with the one hand that wasn’t still holding the angel’s.

“Hmm? Let me,” he said and took it off in a second.

“I didn’t think I’d ever get to do this,” he mumbled between kisses, before he concentrated on sucking a mark into Aziraphale’s neck, that had the angel clutching the side of his seat.

“Oh, but you’re doing it so well,” Aziraphale panted out breathlessly. Crowley’s hand on his cramped, and a small moan left his throat, but before Aziraphale could comprehend what had just happened, Crowley’s lips were back on his, tongue slipping into his mouth, which did indescribable things to Aziraphale’s rational brain.

They arrived at Crowley’s flat before either of them were even remotely presentable to be seen out in the world, but in the urgent desire to continue what had been started, they stumbled out of the bus – Aziraphale miracled the driver a considerable tip – and onto the sidewalk, from where Crowley roughly pulled Aziraphale into the bulding, up the stairs. He didn’t bother with keys, miracled the door open and shoved Aziraphale inside. The angel quickly looked around, found the space to be rather unremarkable, quite contrary to Crowley, who was shrugging off his jacket.

Aziraphale wasn’t quite sure what came over him, but he took two steps forward, grabbed Crowley by his bony shoulders and pinned him against the grey wall. The look in the demon’s eyes was priceless; surprise and arousal were written across his face and a flush was creeping into his cheeks.

“We’ve waited too long, my dear,” Aziraphale said and kissed Crowley. The demon seemed to melt away under him, lips pliant, hands merely grabbing at Aziraphale’s coat. It was the first time ever, that Aziraphale saw him like this, it was odd, but somehow it all made perfect sense. Crowley had spent so much time chasing after Aziraphale, looking out for him, that now all he really wanted was to be taken care of.

Aziraphale liked to think he was good at that.

He slid a hand under Crowley’s shirt – the demon gasped into the kiss – letting his hands roam, while still fully concentrating on kissing Crowley senseless.

“Bedroom?” Crowley asked eventually, eyes pleading and Aziraphale nodded and took off his coat, leaving it neatly on a coat hanger.

Crowley was miracling his clothes off; Aziraphale suspected, that he couldn’t trust his fingers with those tight jeans, but before he could follow suit, the demon stepped up into his space, starting to undo the buttons of his waistcoat.

“Angel,” he breathed, voice breaking and Aziraphale’s heart skipped a beat before it started to race.

“You’re doing so well,” he said quietly and Crowley’s eyes widened just a fraction with emotions, Aziraphale had never seen in them before.

After the waistcoat, went his shirt, then his shoes, socks, trousers and before he knew it, Crowley was kneeling before him, looking up into Aziraphale’s eyes with tousled hair and kiss-swollen lips.

Crowley pressed a kiss to Aziraphale’s belly, another; he moved further down, kissing along the hem of the angel’s briefs. Aziraphale was already hard, straining against the fabric.

Crowley moved slow, too slow, as he pulled them down, staring into Aziraphale’s soul as he did so, before taking him in hand, letting his tongue dart out as if to taste the air. Given his snake instincts, that was probably what he was doing, Aziraphale thought to himself, but then Crowley closed his lips around the tip of his dick and Aziraphale stopped thinking for a bit.

His hands instinctively went to Crowley’s head, fingers grasping at the short strands, while he moaned softly.

“More, please, dear,” he uttered, unsure what he was asking more of, but somehow Crowley seemed to know, doing exactly the right things with his tongue and his lips and his – oh, his teeth!, bringing Aziraphale dangerously close to the edge.

Crowley was panting, when Aziraphale pulled him up into a kiss and then onto the bed; his hand went back down between Crowley’s thighs, giving the demon’s dick a few strokes.

“Can you, could you… you know,” he said, and Crowley, sassy as always managed to raise an eyebrow at him. “Can you top?” Aziraphale asked and he saw Crowley’s reluctance before he added, “You’ll do amazing.”

Crowley rolled around, so he was straddling Aziraphale and hissed.

“I’ll do better than amazing,” he said and Aziraphale huffed out a startled giggle.

Then, Crowley was back between his legs, fingers suddenly covered in lube, or at least something similar enough, pushing in and Oh! It had been a long time.

Aziraphale moaned when Crowley added a second finger just a bit too early; the burn was delicious and exactly what he needed. As always, Crowley knew.

And when he stopped and Aziraphale wanted to complain, because he needed more inside of him, he needed Crowley, Crowley shuffled above him, the tip of his dick, as slick as his fingers, was pressing at the angel’s entrance, pushing in. And in that moment, when the first signs of Crowley’s control slipping, hushed over his face, his wings unfolded from his back, enormous and black, stretching out above them, gracefully. It was the most beautiful thing Aziraphale had ever witnessed – and he had seen rather many beautiful things in his admittedly long lifetime.

“Oh,” he pressed out. “Please, darling. Oh, you’re doing so well, but please…” A moan from between clenched teeth, “…more.”

And Crowley did what was asked of him, thrusting in at once, making Aziraphale throw back his head into the pillow, spreading his legs just a bit wider, letting his own wings unfold beneath him, the tips flexing, just as his toes were curling with pleasure, all while he was trying to come up with something to say, because Crowley thrived off of his praise. Of course he did.

“Keep going, dear, faster,” he panted out and Crowley did. He pulled out, thrust back in, pulling cries of ecstasy from Aziraphale’s throat as he picked up speed, going faster, harder, jaws clenched and every last bit of his eyes a bright, saturated, passionate yellow.

“You’re so beautiful,” Aziraphale breathed out, as he reached between his legs, taking his own dick in his hand, giving it slow, teasing strokes.

“God, Crowley. You’re so good, you’re doing so, _so_ well, babe.”

At that, Crowley let out a moan from deep within his throat, that ended as more of a hiss. He leaned forward to meet Aziraphale in an awkward kiss, that was nonetheless excellent.

“Angel,” he rasped out between thrusts.

“Yes, darling?”

“This isn’t… isn’t just a one time thing?” he asked and if he hadn’t been inside of Aziraphale, bringing him closer to orgasm with each second, it would still have been the most intimate moment they had ever shared.

“No,” Aziraphale vehemently said. “No, I have you now, and I’ll never let you go.” Crowley gave another rather whimpering moan at that and accelerated his thrusts just a tiny bit.

“I’m so close, Crowley, so close. Please,” Aziraphale cried out and Crowley reached down, joined the angel’s hand at his dick, pumping faster, grip tighter. And just like that, Aziraphale came, more forceful than he ever had before, toes curling and wings spreading underneath him, long-unused muscles contracting almost painfully, while Crowley fucked him through it. Then, the demon’s hips stuttered and he managed to thrust in once more – twice – a third time – and he, too came.

He collapsed on top of the angel; when Aziraphale opened his eyes, heart still racing from the incredible orgasm, he brought a hand up to Crowley’s back, caressing the sensitive spot at the base of his wings, where bare skin ended and feathers were beginning to grow. The demon’s head was resting on his chest, hot puffs of his breath ghosting over delicate skin.

As Crowley opened his eyes, the Aziraphale smiled.

“Thank you,” he said softly. “That was delightful.”

“ _Delightful_ ,” Crowley sneered, but there was a soft tone to his grin, that the angel drank in eagerly.

He pressed a kiss to the demon’s forehead, saw him rolling his eyes and let himself fall back into the soft pillow, closing his eyes with a blissed out smile, still plastered to his face.

**Author's Note:**

> The last two lines are the most in character ones of this whole story, I feel like,,sdfsdnfjnskj  
> Title is from Sweet Is the Night by ELO and uh, yeah. good song, give it a listen. kinda fits A/C,,
> 
> Blease,,,, leave kudos and uh validate me if possible (if it's not actually too bad for you to validate me)


End file.
